


Sexy Summertime Selfcest

by AcceleratingAngel (SwiftSeraph)



Series: Grimacest [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Magic Cock, Naked Male Clothed Female, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftSeraph/pseuds/AcceleratingAngel
Summary: The Order of Heroes has decided to take a trip to the beach, like always. This year, however, the beach has a more...expressive area for adults. Grima's pent-up and aims to take revenge on his female self for her spring shenanigans - revenge that everyone can enjoy.





	Sexy Summertime Selfcest

"You know," Inigo says, handing Kiran a drink, "Grima doesn't look half bad in a bikini."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
Inigo pauses. "The girl one...though I'd pay good money to see that studly dragon in a thong."  
  
"Didn't Grima murder your parents?"  
  
"Well, yes, there _is_ that, I suppose...still, all the allure of Robin plus the dom energy? Simply irresistible." A shiver runs down Inigo's spine.  
  
"Pay up, worm."  
  
Inigo slowly turns around to find an angry buff fell dragon glaring at him. Said dragon is clad in only a tight speedo which prominently displays his bulging dragon dick.  
  
"I'm not sure if I should be terrified or aroused."  
  
Kiran shrugs. "I think you should run away."  
  
"Good idea!" Inigo takes off down the beach, Kiran and Grima watching with amusement as he trips and flies facefirst into the water.  
  
Kiran raises an eyebrow at Grima, eyeing his swimwear. "I thought you had a human dick? Last time I checked, I mean."  
  
"I used a fraction of my power to modify this vessel, Summoner."  
  
Kiran nods. "I wasn't complaining. Just stay away from the younger members of the army while you're wearing that, huh? I don't want Ylgr or Fae  asking me weird questions."  
  
Grima nods. "There _is_ a more...mature section of the beach farther down, I believe. The commander was talking about it."  
  
"Yes, the nude beach. I saw Niles charging over there with Shigure a little while ago. Have fun, Grima."  
  
"Oh believe me, Summoner...I will."  
  
"Alright, man. Oh, and if you see Anna, don't kill her? She realized that she can just take pictures of and film our army instead of giving 99% of her profits away."  
  
"I'll only terrify her, Summoner. And maybe ask her to swing by later with her tomes."  
  
"I will never understand you."  
  
"Your mortal brain will never understand the complexities of my own."  
  
"Believe it or not, Grima, you are not the only person in this army to have sex. That's not exclusive to eldritch dragons grown in a lab."  
  
Grima walks off, flipping Kiran the bird as he strides down the sand. The Summoner chuckles and returns the gesture.

* * *

Further down the beach, the female Grima adjusts her sunglasses, clad in the same swimwear as Robin, though she lacks the robe and her bikini seems much tighter.  
  
Grima crosses her arms and watches various heroes play volleyball and smash melons, enjoying the weather.  
  
_I wonder if Tiki realizes how prominently she's displaying her "watermelons"...though I doubt any of us mind._  
  
"Yeah," a voice chimes behind her, "there's something titillating about the vessel of Naga and her...bountiful tracts of land. Maybe when we get back home we can try to make her see why we're so much better."  
  
Grima snorts at her male counterpart's comment. "Dare I make a melon smashing joke?"  
  
The male Grima chuckles and bares his pointy teeth as he leans his head over the female Grima's shoulder. "Before we do anything with her, I have plans for you, kitten."  
  
"What do you mean 'kit'-" She gasps as Grima makes his move, pressing his whole body against hers. The kitten blushes as she feels a large dragon dick press into her ass, teeth playfully sink into her neck, a hand grope her breast. "J-just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Grima smirks and brushes back some of his pet's hair so he can whisper in her ear. "Did you really think I forgot our last escapade? That I, the Breath of Ruin, would let you go unpunished? I've been planning my revenge for a while now, dear. You call yourself the Fell Vessel? I'll make you my full vessel. But not here, of course. I don't want us to get...interrupted. But we'll certainly have an audience."  
  
A shiver runs down her spine. "And what makes you think you can this?"  
  
"Because we're one and the same, my slave. I know exactly what you're thinking."  
  
"...take me, then."

* * *

Anna lifts her sunglasses at the approaching couple, grinning as she spies Grima. "Grima! How are you?"  
  
"Well, thank you."  
  
His pet shifts awkwardly, sensing something deeper going on here. She looks at Anna with more interest. "...where are your clothes?"

Anna giggles coyly. "It's a nude beach, sweetheart. If I want to let these sweater puppies out, I can. Go farther in, and there's a lot more than nudity happening."  
  
Realization dawns on the kitten's face. Grima chuckles at her before turning to Anna. "Our deal is still on?"  
  
"Yep!" Anna replies. "The best anti-sand enchantments on the market, the strongest virility potion I can legally sell to you, and a few stamina potions. Oh, and the highest quality moving images I can capture with my tomes. It'll be like you're reliving it. Not a bad deal for 8000 gold."  
  
_HE SPENT 8000 GOLD ON THIS?_  
  
Grima nods. "And a 25-gold bonus for each spectator you attract."  
  
His kitten stammers. "You-you spent all that money just to fuck me in public? What kind of idiot are you?"  
  
Grima tugs on her hair firmly. "Keep that tongue of yours inside that pretty little mouth. Brats like you must be tamed."  
  
Anna smirks. "I'll throw in a free gag, Grima. And some rope."  
  
Grima smirks. "Thank you, Anna. We'll make good use of them. After we see how she likes _my_ gag, of course.

* * *

Grima's pet is on her knees in the sand, surprisingly comfortable. She's still clothed, but her hands are tied behind her back.  
  
_Well...at least the sand isn't getting anywhere. The commander is no cheat._  
  
Speaking of Anna, she appears to be utilizing a tome to amplify her voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, and assorted others, come one, come all! See the show of a lifetime! Watch the self-titled Wings of Ruin get fucked like a common whore in public! Absolutely shameless, absolutely arousing, and absolutely free!"  
  
The slave trembles with indignation, cheeks blushed. Yet the dampness in between her legs betrays how she really feels about thus whlme situation.

* * *

Lucina pauses, lifting her head up from her chair. "Did Anna just say Grima's getting smashed on the beach and we can go watch?"  
  
Corrin raises her face from between the princess's thighs. "She definitely did. Are you okay?"  
  
"Okay!? I'm thrilled! You can keep eating me out while we watch!"

* * *

The kitten huffs as Grima tilts her head up with a finger, smirking. "I daresay we have a sizable enough crowd. It'll get bigger when people realize this isn't a joke."  
  
He strips off his swimwear and crosses his arms, his smirk widening. His pet wants to be mad, but that cocky face, ripped body, and throbbing dragondick make her change her mind.  
  
"My my, look at your swimsuit. Haven't even been in the water and those panties off yours are already soaked."  
  
She glares at him. "Are you gonna fuck me or are you gonna stand there and gloat all day?"  
  
"Charming. I'm going to enjoy shoving my member down your throat."  
  
Grima takes a hand and rests said cock against his slave's cheek, rubbing it back and forth. "Isn't that what you want, kitten? To gargle on my massive balls? To get facefucked by my bulging dragon dick? I bet you'd enjoy that, my cute little slut."  
  
Grima's pet just shifts her legs, hiding her desperation. "I would enjoy that...master."  
  
"Oh good, you're learning," Grima says as he guides his cock with a spare hand, the tip hovering on his submissive's lips. "Beg for it. I want to hear how desperate you are for a big meaty dragon dick in your mouth."  
  
She pants heavily. "Oh, I want it so bad, master. I want to feel your massive member ramming against my throat.  I'm just a dirty little cockwhore, master. And everyone needs to see how much of a useless horny bitch I am."  
  
Grima shivers. "That's right, you are a cockwhore. But you're still plenty useful. Just as my pet, of course. Now, lick it. Make sure it's clean."  
  
Grima's kitten leans foward and starts running her tongue along Grima's dick, dragging her mouth down each of the ridges and back again, pausing to lap at the head every so often. Grima runs his hand through her hair while encouraging her.  
  
"Such a good girl, my slave. I can see you're warming up to our new arrangement.  
  
Her breath catches as Grima grabs her pigtails in either hand. She opens her mouth to protest...but forgets why she's on her knees.

Grima slides his member in easily, vigorously giving his kitten a sloppy facefuck. Grima's pet is a mess, only held up by Grima's hands as she eagerly sucks the massive cock ravaging her mouth.  
  
"Oh yes...that's right! You're just here for my pleasure! Not yours, not theirs, _mine_! I am your master in every way, and I shall prove it!"  
  
Anticipation fills the air as Grima quickens his pace and climaxes with one final push, his whole dragon dick inside his kitten's mouth, loads of cum flowing down her throat as she drains her master dry, still sucking.  
  
Grima's cries of ectasy attract an even bigger crowd, his orgasm loud and shameless.  
  
"How does my seed taste, my sweet little kitten? Hungry for more?"  
  
She nods her head as best as she can, eyes pleading. Grima reaches a hand down and wipes some cum of her mouth with a thumb, making her lick the black goo up.  
  
"Perhaps later. I was going to reward you with some anal, but looking at my handiwork has given me a better idea."  
  
Grima's pet raises an eyebrow as her master withdraws and backs away to leave her panting for air. Grima smirks and kneels by her, gently rubbing her stomach. "Clearly you've gone far too long without offering to help me."  
  
Her cheeks redden as the kitten looks down and realizes her stomach's bulging - not a lot, but like she just ate a hearty Winter Festival dinner.  
  
_He...he came that much?_  
  
"And so," Grima chimes, clasping his hands together, "I believe you deserve a reward. I'm going to raw you right here, and this time, I'm not eating you out afterwards."  
  
_Is...he hoping to impregnate me? How dare he!_  
  
_It is kinda hot though._  
  
"Oh yes," she begs, "please fuck me hard, master. Give it to me, please! It's all I can think about!"  
  
Grima chuckles and downs the virility potion, his quickly becoming rock hard, the veins and ridges on it almost swollen.  
  
"That's a good girl. And I love to here you beg, but I still think you're using that mouth of yours too much."  
  
The Fell Vessel leans in close, nibbling at his pet's ear. "I shall give you one last mercy," he whispers into her ear. "What position do you want to be fucked in?"  
  
Her breath comes out shaky. "From behind, master. Let me stay on my hands and knees like a good kitten while you claim me."  
  
"Alright then, my dear. I suppose these binds will have to come off, then." Grima does so, untying both the rope around his kitten's wrists  and her bra. Grima idly toys with his pet's breasts and nipples, squeezing and pinching, before Anna hands him a ball gag and Grima's slave is once again gagged and silent. Her eyes are pleading and lustful as she stares at her master.  
  
"Very well, sweetheart. Prepare youself for me."  
  
Grima's slave turns around and places her hands on the ground, shaking her ass at her master, the too-tight bikini bottom hugging and accentuating her curves.  
  
Grima takes a moment to look around. The crowd is massive, full of people pleasuring each other and themselves. Grima takes a special joy in watching his counterpart, male Robin, touching himself as he watches the Wings of Ruin.  
  
The hierophant grins and tugs his submissive's bikini to the side, slowly penetrating her, drawing it out and making her whimper.  
  
"My my, someone's tight," Grima grunts. "Or maybe it's this new dick of mine. How about it, dear? Do you like my big dragon cock inside of you? Its big ridges? The black cum you can't wait to have inside of you again?"  
  
She nods. "You are the only thing I want, my king. My god. My love."  
  
Grima strokes her cheek lovingly. "Good. I'll show you why you submit to my power."  
  
Grima smacks her ass hard, making his pet squeal in surprise.  
  
"Be a good sub, and I'll spank you some more tonight."  
  
She bites her lip and nods, slowly gyrating her hips on Grima, savoring the feeling of him inside her, stretching her out.  
  
"Claim me. Please, my king. Don't hold back, please!"  
  
Grima smirks and settles his hands on his kitten's rear, getting a firm grip on her hips.  
  
"I am the Fell Dragon, the Wings of Ruin, the Breath of Despair. I am master of the only one that matters - you."

* * *

Corrin tilts her head. "Are...are they getting sentimental and caring right now?"  
  
"Yeah..." Lucina mutters. "Is it wrong that I want that dragon dick inside of me?"  
  
"Very but make me cum and I'll get a dildo custom-made for you."

* * *

Grima growls as he begins fucking his pet  without hesitation. His thrusts come at a steady pace, lewd noises squelching and squishing as he ravishes his queen. She struggles not to get thrown forward by the raw strength of her master, bouncing around enough as it is and definitely putting on a show.  
  
_Oh Gods...I guess he must channel his draconic strength into his body when he's horny. He could probably pick me up and fuck me in the air._  
  
She moans and gasps quietly as Grima stretches her out, the massive dragon dick giving her a good pounding. Grima quickens his pace, a feral savageness to his method now as he hunches forward, eyes glowing more than normal and sharp teeth bared.  
  
"Mmm, oh yes, my master..."  
  
"Enjoying yourself, I hope?"  
  
Grima seems to radiate dark power as he growls and slams into his kitten even harder, balls slapping against her ass as he ruts her in the sand, completely bestial.  
  
His kitten pants for air as she's ravished, tongue hanging out of her mouth. The pleasure is intoxicating, the dragon dick inside of her the only drug she needs.  
  
"That's right, know your place - on your knees!" Grima shouts as he intensifies his thrusts, going even faster and yet more deliberate with his thrusts.  
  
Grima's pet moans in pleasure. "I can't take it anymore master! Please! Cum inside of me, it's all I can think about!"  
  
"Gladly!" Grima thrusts a few more times as his pet reaches orgasm, his body tensing. He roars, a sound like his draconic form, and shudders as he climaxes. Black cum drips from his kitten's womanhood and his own dragon cock. The Grimas collapse next to each other in the sand, dimly remembering that they're each surrounded by a sand-proof barrier.  
  
"Was it - _huff_ \- good for you, my love?"  
  
F!Grima rests her head on his chest. "Amazing, dear. I should let you dominate me more often."  
  
M!Grima runs a hand through her hair. "I'll hold you to that."  
  
F!Grima shifts her view downwards and gasps quietly. Her hand shoots out and seizes M!Grima's dick.  
  
"Ngghhh! What are you doing?"  
  
"After all that, you're still hard..." F!Grima muses on this for a moment before a wicked grin crosses her face. "Oh, Anna? I have a business proposal for you."  
  
Anna saunters over, smirking. "Do tell. Does it have anything to do with my...prospective customers?"  
  
She gestures at the sizable crowd around them, all of whom seem to be aroused. Not to mention that most of them are engaged of acts of pleasure with themselves or other Heroes.  
  
"Quite so," F!Grima responds. "I've always wanted to share, and my boytoy here still seems to be hard."  
  
"It's that...damned virility potion," M!Grima grunts. "My cock'll be like this for a few hours, and my body's in overdrive making sure I cum buckets every time I climax."  
  
F!Grima laughs. "Well then, Anna. What do you say? Line everyone up, let them take a ride on Grima's dragon dick in exchange for some gold?"  
  
Anna gently nudges F!Grima to the side and straddles M!Grima. "An excellent idea and one that will benefit the three of us. Of course, I can't sell my customers a sub-par product. I have to test it myself verse. You understand, right, Fell Dragon?"  
  
M!Grima gulps, nods, and lies back.  
  
_It's going to be a long day._

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes there's a lucina/corrin smutfic in the works


End file.
